365 Days as a Squintern
by ameliasmistletoe
Summary: Sophe Anderson is a 22 year old Harvard Grad Student with the chance to work with her role model Dr. Temperance Brennan, follow her as she lives 365 days as a squintern. Hodgins/Angela & Brennan/Booth WILL BE RESUMED FOR MORE REVIEWS
1. Day 1

**A/N; This is my first Fan-Fic it's called 365 Days of a Squintern, and It's co-written. I write the parts of Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, and the others, while Clare writes the new squintern's part.**

**The Squintern's Bio;**

**Name- Sophe Leigh Anderson**

**Age- 22**

**Bio- Sophe is a recent Harvard graduate, and a top ranking honors student. Sophe is an Anthropology major, and jumped at the chance to work with her role model and favorite author Dr. Temperance Brennan. Sophe also minored in Criminal Law and is excited to work with Special Agent Seeley Booth.**

**Remember R&R(:**

I was sitting in my office patiently waiting for my new squintern to come in. A few minutes later she walked through the door. "Hello Dr. Brennan I'm Sophe Anderson your new intern." she said, as I looked up from my computer. "Good Morning Sophe. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, have you met the rest of the squints yet?" I asked the girl, she nodded. "Yes, Dr. Brennan I have." she said. "Ok, we need to go see Booth about the new case. Then I can show you what each squint does. Ready?" I asked getting up from my desk. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. I had the highest grade in my anthropology class and in all my other classes at Harvard University, I am highly prepared." she said, I smiled. "Alright, let's go." I said, walking out of the office. "Good Morning, Booth. Do you have the case?" I asked him after seeing him waiting for me to come out of my office. "Yea." he said, handing me a manila folder. "Here it is. The body's in the lab." I nodded. "Thanks, and this is Sophe our new squintern by the way." I said. "Good Morning, Sophe. Let's head to the lab, shall we?" he asked, heading towards the lab, I followed him. "Hello Special Agent Booth, Brennan mentioned you in her books." Sophe said, I blushed slightly, while Booth smirked. "She did?" he asked, I glared at him. "Yes, it was necessary for the story." I responded, then walked into the lab.

Once we were in the lab I turned to Hodgins. "Sophe, this is Hodgins." I said. "Hi, Sophe." Hodgins said, I ignored him and went over to the body. "Sophe can you analyze the body?" I asked, her she nodded. "Hello Dr. Hodgins. Um," she said, looking at the body. "The body is female, 6'2 between the ages of twenty and thirty. Probably a model or actress." she said, I smiled this girl was pretty smart. "If, you look she fractured her skull in three separate spots, one at the squamosal suture, one at the coronal suture, and one at the mandible. Can you tell me where the fractures at the foot are?" I asked her. "There is a fracture on the first two phalanges on the foot and on the upper tarsals." she said, I nodded. "Very Good and there's also a fracture on the rib, the fourth rib down it's broken costal cartilage. Can you find any other fractures?" I said, spotting a fracture on the humorous. "Yes, but the fracture on the humorous is actually an antemortem because there is a sign of remodeling placing it happening about three years ago." she said. "Very good, now we will let Angela recreate the face while we go have lunch." I said, as Angela walked in with her sketch pad.

"Ok. I am really grateful that you choose me out of millions of other students." she said, I nodded smiling. "Well, I feel you were the most qualified. I'm very grateful that you applied, you're one of the brightest interns we've had work here." I said. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan." she said, I smiled. "You're very welcome, where do you want to get lunch?" I asked her, she shrugged. "I don't know many restaurants." she said, I nodded, remembering booth had gone out to get him some food. "I can get Booth to pick up chinese and bring it to my office, while we discuss who the possible murder could be." I said, she nodded slightly. "Ok." she said, I picked up my phone and called him. "Hey, can you pick up chinese and bring it by?" I asked him. "Sure, I'll be over in 15 minutes, is that good?" he asked. "Yea, see you then." I said, hanging up. "He'll be here in about 15 minutes." I said, turning back to Sophe. "It's very nice of you to invite me to lunch Dr. Brennan." she said, and I nodded politely. "It's no problem, alright, so, can you give me a few ideas of who you think could've killed her?" I asked, her she nodded. "Well sense Dr. Montenegro hasn't given us a picture of what she looks like, it will be very hard to know who would want her dead." she said, I nodded. "I know, but, you can usually figure the normal suspects. Boyfriend, Father, Brother, someone like this, do you understand?" I asked her, she nodded quickly, showing me she understood. "Well if the Girl was a model, Maybe a boyfriend or there contractor." she said, I nodded she had a point. "That's very possible, although, it's likely to be her manager. Many cases like this it ends up being the manager's fault." I said, she looked down. "Oh, sorry if I have failed." she said, I grinned. "Oh, no, you haven't it was almost impossible for you to have known, being you are so new to the industry and this being your first case." I said, she nodded and I could tell she was feeling better. "I am often told I fail by my family." she said, I felt sorry for her. "Well, that's to be expected, you are of great intelligence and the probably can't grasp what you're trying to explain." I said, trying to comfort her. "Yeah." was all she said in response, I stood up to go look and see if Booth was almost here when I heard him knock. "Come in." I said, he walked in and set the food on the table. "Here's you're food, now I'm going to leave since you to seem to be discussing something." he said, as he walked back out, I smiled and handed Sophe her food. "Alright, so, let's finished up so we can find out what the girl looks like." I said, she nodded. "Ok" she said, as she continued to eat. "Ready to head back to the lab?" I asked her. "Yep." she said, I smiled getting up. "Ok, let me just grab the case file." I said, getting the file. "Ok, we're ready let's go." I said, as I headed towards the lab.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe the girl was a basketball player." she said, I nodded she had a point. "Most likely with a sport like that she would have more antemortem injuries. I'm thinking she was a model, why don't you ask Angela?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded. "Ok. Hey Dr. Montenegro, was the girl a model or a athlete?" she asked, Angela smiled and looked at the computer. "Well, when she was in 7th grade she won a basketball tournament, but, all other records show she was a model." Angela said, Sophe smiled. "Did you find out who she is?" Sophe asked eagerly. "Hayley Montez, age 22." Angela said, sighing. "Ok, now we need to figure out cause of death." Sophe said looking back at the body. "It looks like the trauma to the skull caused the death." I said, examining the body again. "Ok, what about time of death?" she asked, I thought for a minute before deciding to let her figure it out. "Well, it was during the night. I'll let you give a specific time estimate, what do you think?" I asked her. "Um, well sense the bones have very little flesh on them I think about two weeks above ground." she said, and I sighed. "Well, that's not exactly what I was looking for. I was looking for more of a time estimate, like, the time of death was between approximately 11pm and 1am. But, you're right she has been above ground, although, it looks like someone dug her up." I said, she nodded. "Ok, So her death could have been accidental?" she asked, I nodded. "Not completely, but, someone did something that ended up with her murder. We are meeting with her boyfriend and parents tomorrow." I said, she smiled. "Ok until then what should I do?" she asked, I knew Hodgins should have the bones cleared up soon. "Hodgins bugs will finish cleaning the body then we can examine it one more time before you can go home." I said. "Great. I'm so glad to be working here, everyone is so nice." Sophe said, I smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Let's look at the body again. Hodgins, are the bugs done?" I asked, he looked up from his work. "Huh, oh, yes. You can both examine the body now." he said. "Thank you, Sophe can you spot any other fractures you didn't see before?" I asked, her and she started examining the body.

"There is one on the last two phalanges, other then that no. But this person was beaten before she died. You can tell because of all the fractures." she said, I nodded. "Good Job, write up a report for me tonight with all the notes you took and the fractures you saw and bring it in to me tomorrow." I said, she nodded. "Ok, and again thank you for making me an intern." she said, I nodded. "You're welcome, see you tomorrow." I said, she smiled and walked out of the lab as I headed back to my office.

**Thanks for reading, I'm Danielle & this was co-written by Clare. Day 2 will be up by Wednesday 5/4/11. Thanks again for reading!(: Review!**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! :( I just went on vacation & I also got a new puppy (for my birthday) so I've been busy. Thanks for reading keep reviewing, chapter 3 will be up later today or tomorrow!**

I was sitting in my office with Booth waiting for Sophe to arrive. "Hello Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan." Sophe said as she walked through the door. "Good Morning Sophe, did you bring the report?" I asked, her she nodded handing me a folder. "Yep, Sorry if it isn't good enough." she said. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Sophe. Booth what time are we meeting the boyfriend?" I asked him, he looked at his watch. "At 10, it's 9:30 now, so we should head down to the investigation room." he said, I nodded getting my stuff together. "Ok, Sophe are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Yep." she said, I got up and finished getting my stuff together. "Alright, grab the case file and you're notebook and we can go." I said, she nodded grabbing her stuff. "Why do you need me to come with you to investigate people?" she asked. "I'm only an intern." she added. "To give you a good idea of what I do." I said, looking over at Booth who was looking anxious. "We need to be heading over, it's getting closer and closer to time." he said, I nodded. "Oh, ok." she said, as we all walked down to the interrogation room. "So you watch while booth interrogates them?" she asked. "Mostly, sometimes I go in with him." I said, walking into the viewing room. "You can follow me." I said, as I turned and looked at her. "Second." I said, knowing she was thinking she was my favorite intern. "Huh?" she asked. "Oh, you're my second favorite intern." I said, she smiled and nodded. "Whose your first?" she asked, I smiled. "Zach, no offense. I really like you and you are extremely smart, but, he was my favorite." I said smiling, I missed having Zach around. "He was you mean he doesn't work here any more?" she asked, I shook my head. "No." I said looking through the glass into the interrogation room. "Anyway, you need to pay attention they are about to start the interrogation." I said, she nodded picking up her notebook and a pen. "Oh, ok." she said, looking through the glass.

_On The Other Side of the Glass:_

_Booth; What kind of relationship did you pursue with Hayley?_

_Boyfriend; How's that any of you're business?_

_His Lawyer; Just answer the question._

_Boyfriend; I've been dating her for two years, and it just got sexual._

_Booth; Have you had any relationship problems lately?_

_-behind the glass-_

Back to Brennan & Sophe:

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want, we can wait until he comes out then review all the facts." I said, she turned to me. "No, if we watch him it would be easier to tell if he killed her by his facial expressions and how he acts when he is investigated." she said, I smiled she was pretty smart. "Do you see the way his hands are moving under the table? He's obviously hiding something, that's why he's so nervous. Do you think he killed her?" I asked her, the answer was pretty obvious and I was hoping she got it right. "No, I can tell he is to weak to kill his girlfriend who is way taller then him. Were you taught how to read people's thoughts?" she asked me, I started at her confused for a second. "Huh?" I finally asked. "Back when we were talking about your interns, I was just thinking that I was your favorite intern and not talking at all then you said 'second'." she said, I nodded. "Oh, I guess I could just tell by the look on you're face." I said, she smiled. "Oh. Are you and Booth dating?" I looked at her. "No, unless you talk to Angela. She thinks we are some perfect dream match." I said, she had the look on her face that Angela gets, the 'you two are perfect for each other look' I knew what she was thinking. "Hey, look Booth's done." she said, changing the subject from this incredibly awkward situation.

"Ok, let's wait until Booth comes in here until we leave, it looks like the boyfriend's upset." I said, watching the boyfriend from through the window. "Well his girlfriend has just been murdered. I mean if someone close to me got murdered I would be pretty upset." she said, I shook my head. "You can tell it's more of an angry upset than a 'my girlfriend just got murdered and I'm devastated upset'." I said, she nodded noticing his actions, right as Booth walked in. "Well, I don't think he did it but, they had a huge fight a few weeks ago." Booth said. "What would his motive be if he murdered her? I mean clearly he doesn't really have a motive, plus I don't think he would kill his girlfriend who is a model." Sophe said, I shook my head. "Her being a model doesn't have anything to do with this, actually." I said, Booth nodded in agreement. "Let's get something to eat and we can figure out the case over lunch." Booth said, I smiled then turned to Sophe. "Sophe are you good with that?" I asked, her she shook her head. "No, you guys can go with out me I should stay here and look at the body more. Try to figure out what the murder weapon is." she said, I nodded. "It was a steel hammer with a rectangular head. You can tell by the fact that there is steel near each of the skull wounds, the foot on the other hand was harmed by something smaller." I said, stating the facts I already knew. "But it could have been something else. I should stay here anyway and make sure it is a hammer." she said, I sighed. "Alright, see you after lunch." I said, leaving with Booth to go eat.

Once we were at the restaurant I sighed. "What do you think about Sophe?" I asked Booth he shrugged. "She's smart, but, I think she could do better." he said, I nodded. "I need an assistant not a child I have to babysit, do you think I should have her identify bodies from the wars to give her experience?" I asked him, because it was most likely she'd never had real experience before. "That sounds good, we need to work on the case now though." he said, I nodded and opened the case file. "I let her stay at the lab even though I knew the cause of death. The trauma to the skull was done by a steel hammerand the trauma to the foot was caused by rusted old railroad spikes.

"What did you find out?" I asked Sophe as I entered the lab from Lunch. "I don't think it was a hammer. But it was something made of steel. I think something smaller then a hammer." she said, I nodded she could have a point. "Anything else that could help us?" I asked, disappointed she didn't know more. "Her feet bones are weird there slanted and look more like Barbie feet then real feet." she said, I figured it was a medical illness. "Do you suspect she had surgery on her feet or do you think it was a medical illness?" I asked her, hoping she'd get the answer right. "This might have been caused by wearing heels." she said, I sighed. "It looks like she has flat feet which if not treated can become severe." I said hoping she'd get the next answer right. "Oh." she said, looking at the body. "Alright, so now that we have most of the facts we need to figure out the cause of death." I said examining the body. "The skull we bashed in be a steel hammer, the foot looks to be cut into with rusted railroad spikes." I said, pointing to the talus, which had rust on it. "Where was the body found?" she asked, I looked at the case file. "At the dump, it was laying among garbage when they found it according to the case file." Sophe looked at me, I could tell she thought I was wrong. "So why do you think he feet were cut by rail road spikes if she wasn't near a rail road?" she asked, I pulled pictures out of the case file. "It's a dump filled with old rusty pipes and railroad spikes, you can see the railroad spikes if Angela zooms in on them, let me pull it up." I said, pulling up the pictures Angela had enlarged earlier. "So she was just talking a stroll through the dump and someone attacked her with a hammer?" she asked, I looked at her like she was dumb. "Well, no. She was probably riding with someone she trusted, someone close to her and they brought her here and killed her." I said, she laughed. "I was being sarcastic, but, It's probably her boyfriend." she said, I nodded my head slightly. "Her parents are also very likely to have had motive. We are going to interrogate them tomorrow." I said, I set the case file down and took my gloves off. "Great." I looked around picking up all my stuff. "We have the time of death, cause of death, and list of suspects so this case is almost solved. You can go home now, and come back tomorrow." I said, heading to my office. "Thanks Dr. Brennan, bye." Sophe said as she left in the other direction to go home.

**Thanks for reading!(: I hope you enjoy this story & check out the other one on my profile it's a glee fan-fic called 'ducks and rainbow sprinkles', read it!(: Update again soon. **

**-xoxo **

**Danielle & Clare**


End file.
